Erik Meets SE
by TheSymmetricalist
Summary: A new story featuring OC Erik Redding, an egotistical, womanizing, insane, comedic "Male Model Doctor Actor Billionaire" who gets sucked into the SE universe to use Crona for an experiment (And to flirt with Tsubaki and Liz on the side). Will Erik get shot by Kid for his incredibly messy hairdo and uncaring attitude? Or will Erik win the heart of Death City?


**So I just finished this first chapter of Erik Meets SE and decided to give it a go and see what you guys think of it. It isn't my best and I have some pet peeves about it, but there's a surprise at the end that will explain (A little) as to why I kept it this way.**

**Enjoy!**

**Random fact about Erik before we begin:**

**Erik is not actually British. He started faking the accent as a teen to impress girls and it stuck with him as a habit. (I know that probably doesn't really happen but I do what I want.)**

**ONE MORE THING: A running joke I have in almost every fanfic of mine is that Ragnarok got turned into a cat by Blair for stealing the last cookie from her. So if you're wondering why he is a cat, that is why.**

* * *

A calm, peaceful glow had settled upon the land. Meisters and weapons all slept safely and soundly in their beds, allowing the midnight drowsiness to overtake them and bring them into a world of dreams.

One meister in particular, one with baby pink hair and skin as white as snow, was cuddling his pillow gently as the moonlight shun in through his window. His eyes were shut tightly as his chest lightly moved with his soft breathing. He was currently the truest definition of _dreamer _that there ever was.

Little did he know, however, that just outside his door was a very unwelcome visitor…

*SMASH!*

"Wha-?" The tired boy leapt up from his slumber and went wide eyed at the sudden crash. At first thinking it might have been Ragnarok breaking something, he unfortunately proved the theory wrong as his eyes glanced over at the little black fluffball beside him, sleeping peacefully.

Now he was scared.

"Hello? Who's there?"

"Ay, jus' me, lad." A man with a strong British accent called out from behind the door.

"Who?!" Suddenly, the door burst open and in came the man, though all Crona could see was a black silhouette.

"Tis I, Erik Redding, at your service. 'Llow me to introduce myself…"

"You just did."

"I wasn' finished!" Erik walked in further and flicked on the light switch, revealing his cartoonish features. He had big, onyx eyes, a lightly shaven beard, dark sunglasses that hung onto the tip of his tiny nose, and black, super messy, longish hair. Crona flinched as the skinny man with an eccentric taste in style struck a pose.

"_I _am Erik P. Redding, male model, actor, movie star…"

"I thought movie stars were actors." Crona interrupted, holding up his blanket over his face as he did so.

"Quiet! There's a difference! Now, where was I? Ah, yes, billionaire, male model…"

"You said male model twice." Erik locked eyes with the pink haired boy, growing agitated from his disturbances.

"Do you wan' to know who I am or not?!"

"I really just want you to get out of my home, please. How did you get in here anyways?"

"I was getting to that, thank you very much. You see, I am also the 50th Doctor!" Erik stroke another pose and closed his eyes, drenching himself in his own egotistical-ness.

"You're a doctor? Why are you in my room, Doctor? Am I sick?" Crona looked worried, his pale lilac eyes grew wide as Erik came back down from "Me-Land" and was immediately appalled with the boy's response.

"No! Like a space time travelly thing! Haven't you ever seen Doctor Who?"

"…No…"

"NO?! Why not!?"

"I don't have cable…"

"Watch it online!"

"I don't have internet."

"Watch it at your friend's house then!"

"... Can you leave?"

"No!"

"Well why are you here then!?"

"Because YOU need culture. Also I broke your bathroom window." Erik pointed out of the room, gesturing towards the bathroom in the hall.

"I don't have a window in my bathroom."

"Oh. I broke the wall then."

"How?"

"With my TARDIS of course!" Crona paused, trying to process what he just said and what it had to do with him being here.

"You sure have a weird name for poo."

"What?"

"What?"

"…"

"…"

"Stop copying me."

"I'm not! I was just sleeping when you broke into my house!"

"Oh. Anyhow, I have a proposition for you." Erik came towards the bed, causing the meister to back away towards the edge of the bed so he was as far away from the weird man as possible.

"A wha?"

"A job. I need you to come back to my home universe with me." Erik leaned down on the bed and grabbed the covers, preparing to yank them off.

"Your home universe? You mean like Canada?"

"No, I mean Charleston."

"Charleston?"

"Yes, it's a city. It's where I use to live as a kid. I need you to replace my childhood me for an experiment." Erik leaned in closer, studying Crona's features to see if he could pass for a younger version of him. With a black wig, perhaps, but not with that frilly bubblegum do.

"Oh no, you're another guy like Stein, aren't you?!" Crona was almost off the bed the moment he processed the word "Experiment." If there was one thing he learned from Stein, it was that experiments never meant anything good.

"Are you calling me a beer mug?!"

"What? No, Professor Stein."

"Oh, so you're calling me a professor now." Erik straightened up and took the last words as a compliment, even though they weren't intended as one.

"No I'm saying that you're… Nevermind."

"Good! Let's go, alonsy!" Erik grabbed the timid boy's arm and dragged him out of his bed and took off faster than lightning.

_To be continued… In comic book form!_

* * *

**Yes! Erik's journey with Crona will not be continued in fanfic form, but in Comic form! I'm going to begin posting Erik comics to my deviantART page soon, (Which is of course TheSymmetricalist.) so I'm gonna be torn between fanfiction and art now. But I'll figure something out, so don't worry.**

**The next chapters will be Erik meeting the rest of the SE cast, ****_after _****his adventure with Crona, and Crona will basically be trying to convince everyone else that Erik is from a different universe but they don't believe him. I'm thinking about hooking Erik up with one of the girls, not sure who yet.**

**Oh yeah, and this isn't a Doctor Who crossover fic. Erik is just insane.**

**~TheSymmetricalist**

**(If you're wondering why me turning this chapter into a comic is an excuse for the chapter being -in my opinion- a little poorly written, it's because I got lazy and excited with ideas of what the comic will be like.)**


End file.
